


Mr. Heart-of-Stone

by author_abz



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls insist there is someone out there for Barry - and jump to his wedding to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Heart-of-Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forgot I wrote this. It was just a little ficlet I wrote in a tumblr askbox, I believe, in an attempt to cause OTP pain.
> 
> I am posting as a present to everyone because there are still NO FICS in the tag. :(

"Barry, don't be ridiculous - there's somebody out there for you!" Shelby tries not to yell in Barry's face.

 

"Yeah, and why can't it be someone you meet in high school? Someone you ask to the Homecoming Dance?" Cyd chimes in with a wink.

 

"No, girls - I just don't care about all that romance stuff like you. I don't need or want to go to the dance." He looks at them for a second before adding, "Can't you just let me have my heart of stone?"

 

"You don't have a 'heart of stone.'" Cyd rolls her eyes as Shelby gets worked up.

 

"No! You don't! And you know what, we can prove it to you! We have the power to time-travel!"

 

"So?"

 

Cyd grins as she catches on. " _So_ we are going to the future to see your wedding, Mr. Heart-of-Stone."

 

"And I hope you have nice favors because we're gonna bring you back something." Shelby smirks, reaching out to fist-bump Cyd.

 

Barry makes a noise of half-hearted protest as they flash out of the present, and then Naldo turns to him, brow furrowed. "But you were joking."

 

"I KNOW!" Barry throws up his hands and then crosses them tight to his chest, taking deep breaths.

 

They both stare at the spot where the girls disappeared, Naldo absently brushing his hand back and forth across Barry's shoulder-blades to calm him. They're not back instantly, but before they can worry out loud about something going wrong with going so far into the future to an unknown, possibly nonexistent date, Cyd and Shelby re-materialize in front of them. They're holding hands and wiping their eyes, and unfortunately, they're not carrying any wedding favors.

 

"Why are you crying?" Barry asks, "Weddings are happy. Unless I got stood up at the altar. Did I get stood up at the altar?!"

 

"Of course you didn't, buddy!" Naldo chimes in automatically, soothingly. "No one could do that to you."

 

"I'm not crying." Cyd says as she wipes her eyes with both hands and sniffles. "We were outside and it was really dusty."

 

Shelby sniffles loudly as she wipes her tears away, but looking at Barry her face falls and her eyes well up with tears again. "Your vows -" her voice cracks. "Were really - really beautiful." Cyd starts tearing up again, nodding beside her. "And your face-!" She covers her mouth and stretches her hand toward him. "You were so happy!"

 

Cyd's covering her mouth now too, her face scrunched up, trying not to cry again. "And then you kissed and everyone clapped and the baby made this adorable noise-"

 

"Baby? What baby?"

 

Shelby smiles at Cyd briefly and then at the boys. "We were holding a very tiny baby and she was adorable."

 

"She was attacking my boobs."

 

"We think she was hungry."

 

"But I've never breastfed before - and your wedding ceremony seemed like a bad place to start."

 

"Thank you?" Barry says, and waits for them to continue. They don't. Cyd and Shelby keep staring at the boys, leaning on each other, and trying to stem the tears that keep forming in their eyes.

 

Barry clears his throat. "Um, so, now that you know who I marry, who should I ask to the dance?"

 

"It doesn't matter." Shelby says dreamily, smile fixed on her face.

 

"Yeah, take whoever you want. Or not. Don't go." Cyd chips in.

 

"Love will find you." Shelby finishes emphatically, and they turn to leave the trailer.

 

"Aww, well it sounds like a nice wedding, Barry. I kind of wish I had been there," Naldo says, arm around Barry's shoulders.

 

The girls turn as one and walk back to them. Cyd puts a hand on Naldo's shoulder and says, "You were, Naldo."

 

"And it was beautiful!" Shelby adds tearfully before rushing Cyd out of the trailer, leaving the boys to look at each other confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Barry marries Naldo, and the tiny baby is Cyd and Shelby's daughter, who recently vacated Cyd's uterus. I say obviously because I didn't say them in the fic because I thought it was that obvious.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas and headcanons floating around about both of these OTPs and who gets married first and who gets together first and how they have kids and how many and lots of other stuff, and if we're all lucky I'll get at least one of those out, but for right now don't hold your breath - write your own!


End file.
